List of Disgaea D2 Classes
=Special Classes= Special classes are used by unique characters. No other character can have these classes. Story Characters' Classes DisgaeaD2-StoryCharacter01-Laharl.png|Overlord|link=Overlord (Laharl) (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-StoryCharacter02-Flonne.png|Fallen Angel|link=Fallen Angel (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-StoryCharacter03-Etna.png|Overlord's Vassal|link=Overlord's Vassal DisgaeaD2-StoryCharacter04-Sicily.png|Laharl's Sister|link=Laharl's Sister DisgaeaD2-StoryCharacter05-Barbara.png|Order-Taking Demon|link=Order-Taking Demon Bonus Characters' Classes Available during the story DisgaeaD2-SecretCharacter01-Asagi.png|Super Idol?|link=Super Idol? DisgaeaD2-SecretCharacter02-Porkmeiser.png|Hoggmeiser's Son|link=Hoggmeiser's Son Postgame only DisgaeaD2-PostgameCharacter02-Axel.png|Dark Hero|link=Dark Hero (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-PostgameCharacter01-Petta.png|Badass Daughter|link=Badass Daughter DD2_Emizel_Cut-In.png|Death|link=Death (Emizel) (Disgaea D2) DD2_Artina_Cut-In.png|Angel of Avarice|link=Angel of Avarice (Disgaea D2) DD2_Fenrich_Cut-In.png|Steward|link=Steward (Disgaea D2) DD2_Valvatorez_Cut-In.png|Prinny Instructor|link=Prinny Instructor (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-PostgameCharacter07-Grosso.png|Krichevskoy Group|link=Krichevskoy Group (Grosso) DisgaeaD2-PostgameCharacter08-Garungun.png|Krichevskoy Group|link=Krichevskoy Group (Garungun) DisgaeaD2-PostgameCharacter09-Rainier.png|Krichevskoy Group|link=Krichevskoy Group (Rainier) DLC Character's Classes DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter01-Adell.png|Demon Hunter|link=Demon Hunter (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter02-Rozalin.png|Overlord's Daughter|link=Overlord's Daughter DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter03-Mao.png|Evil Academy Dean|link=Evil Academy Dean (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter04-Raspberyl.png|No. 1 Delinquent|link=No. 1 Delinquent (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter05-Salvatore.png|Diez Gentleman|link=Diez Gentleman (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter06-HumanPriere.png|La Pucelle|link=La Pucelle (Disgaea D2 Class) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter07-OverlordPriere.png|Overlord|link=Overlord (Priere) (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter08-Eclair.png|Princess of Paprika|link=Princess of Paprika (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter08-Zetta.png|Badass Overlord|link=Badass Overlord (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter09-Pram.png|Oracle|link=Oracle (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter10-Alex.png|God of Destruction|link=God of Destruction (Alex) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter11-Ash.png|Phantom|link=Phantom (Ash) (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter12-Marona.png|Chroma|link=Chroma (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter13-Gig.png|Master of Death|link=Master of Death (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter14-Metallia.png|Swamp Witch|link=Swamp Witch (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter15-Liliel.png|Other Celestia Angel|link=Other Celestia Angel DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter16.png|Battle Princess|link=Battle Princess DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter17-Pleinair.png|Mascot|link=Mascot (Disgaea D2) DD2_Fuka_Cut-In.png|Prinny-esque Girl|link=Prinny-esque Girl (Disgaea D2) DD2_Desco_Cut-In.png|Future Final Boss|link=Future Final Boss (Disgaea D2) =Generic Classes= Generic classes are classes used by characters that you create at the Dark Assembly, or that you capture during battle. Humanoid Classes DisgaeaD2-Warrior.png|Warrior|link=Warrior (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie|link=Valkyrie (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-MartialArtist.png|Martial Artist|link=Martial Artist (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-FightMistress.png|Fight Mistress|link=Fight Mistress (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Skull.png|Magician|link=Skull (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Mage.png|Mage|link=Mage (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Clergy.png|Priest|link=Priest DisgaeaD2-Cleric.png|Healer|link=Healer (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Thief.png|Thief|link=Thief (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Archer.png|Archer|link=Archer (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Gunner.png|Gunner|link=Gunner (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Ninja.png|Ninja|link=Ninja (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-LadySamurai.png|Lady Samurai|link=Lady Samurai (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-MagicKnight.png|Magic Knight|link=Magic Knight (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-BeastTamer.png|Beastmaster|link=Beastmaster (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-MaskedHero.png|Masked Hero|link=Masked Hero (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Sorcerer.png|Sorcerer|link=Sorcerer (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-OnymoMonk.png|Onmyo Monk|link=Onmyo Monk (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-ArmorKnight.png|Armor Knight|link=Armor Knight (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-MaleAngel.png|Male Angel|link=Male Angel (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-FemaleAngel.png|Female Angel|link=Female Angel Monster Classes DisgaeaD2-Prinny, dood.png|Prinny|link=Prinny (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Ghost.png|Spirit|link=Spirit (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Mothman.png|Winged Warrior|link=Winged Warrior (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Zombie.png|Undead|link=Undead (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Sludge.png|Sludge|link=Sludge (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-SlumberCat.png|Slumber Cat|link=Slumber Cat (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Dragon.png|Dragon|link=Dragon (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Lantern.png|Lantern|link=Lantern (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-LivingArmor.png|Living Armor|link=Living Armor (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Golem.png|Golem|link=Golem (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Empusa.png|Succubus|link=Succubus (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Nekomata.png|Felynn|link=Nekomata (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Alraune.png|Flora Beast|link=Flora Beast (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Gargoyle.png|Gargoyle|link=Gargoyle (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-NetherNoble.png|Nether Noble|link=Minotaur DisgaeaD2-Reaper.png|Reaper|link=Death (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-RifleDemon.png|Rifle Demon|link=Rifle Demon (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Efreet.png|Great Wyrm|link=Entei (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-Serpent.png|Serpent|link=Serpent (Disgaea D2) DisgaeaD2-SeaAngel.png|Sea Angel|link=Sea Angel Unlocking Generic Classes At the beginning of the game, you can create Warriors, Valkyries, Martial Artists, Fight Mistresses, Magicians, Mages, Priests, Healers, Prinnies, Spirits, and Winged Warriors. To unlock additional humanoid classes, you typically need to get characters in other humanoid classes to certain levels, though there may be other requirements. To unlock additional monster classes, you simply need to defeat that type of monster in battle at least once. See each class's page for more information. Unlocking Humanoid Classes * Thief: Level 5 Martial Artist or Fight Mistress * Onmyo Monk: Complete Episode 2, Level 10 Magician or Mage, Level 10 Priest or Healer * Archer: Level 15 Warrior or Valkyrie or Priest or Healer, character with rank 5 Bow Mastery * Gunner: Level 15 Thief, character with rank 5 Gun Mastery * Magic Knight: Level 20 Warrior or Valkyrie, Level 20 Magician or Mage * Armor Knight: Level 20 Warrior or Valkyrie, character with rank 7 Spear Mastery * Ninja: Level 20 Martial Artist or Fight Mistress, Level 20 Thief * Sorcerer: Level 20 Magic Knight, Level 20 Onmyo Monk * Masked Hero: Level 25 Martial Artist or Fight Mistress, Level 25 Ninja * Beastmaster: Level 30 Warrior or Valkyrie, use a mounted skill in battle at least once * Lady Samurai: Level 30 Archer, character with rank 7 Sword Mastery * Male Angel: Complete Episode 8 OR Level 100 Priest, Level 100 Magic Knight * Female Angel: Complete Episode 8 OR Level 100 Healer, Level 100 Onmyo Monk Total minimum requirements to unlock all humanoid classes: * Level 10 Priest or Healer * Level 20 Magician or Mage * Level 20 Thief * Level 20 Magic Knight * Level 20 Onmyo Monk * Level 25 Martial Artist or Fight Mistress * Level 25 Ninja * Level 30 Warrior or Valkyrie * Level 30 Archer * Use a mounted skill in battle at least once * Character with rank 5 Bow Mastery * Character with rank 5 Gun Mastery * Character with rank 7 Sword Mastery * Character with rank 7 Spear Mastery * Complete Episode 8 Unlocking Monster Classes As stated previously, monster classes are unlocked by defeating a monster of that type in battle. Below is a list of where each type of monster is encountered for the first time. * Spirit: Episode 1, Stage 1 "Battle Basics 1" * Winged Warrior: Episode 1, Stage 1 "Battle Basics 1" * Slumber Cat: Episode 1, Stage 4 "Nameless Wilderness" * Lantern: Episode 1, Stage 8 "Filthy Ruins" * Sludge: Episode 2, Stage 1 "Unmoving Land" * Undead: Episode 2, Stage 2 "Cold Breath" * Prinny: Episode 2, Stage 3 "Ice Demon Grave" * Dragon: Epsiode 2, Stage 4 "Freezing Wind" * Flora Beast: Episode 2, Stage 5 "Winter Ridicule" * Gargoyle: Episode 3, Stage 1 "Castle Wall Defense" * Golem: Episode 3, Stage 4 "Conspiracy Landing" * Living Armor: Episode 3, Stage 5 "Corridor of Hell" * Serpent: Episode 4, Stage 3 "Restricted Area" * Reaper: Episode 5, Stage 1 "Sinful Road" * Nether Noble: Episode 5, Stage 4 "The Floating Lands" * Felynn: Episode 6, Stage 1 "Frightening Forest" * Rifle Demon: Episode 8, Stage 1 "Dark Impact" * Sea Angel: Episode 8, Stage 2 "Dark Barren Road" * Succubus: Episode 8, Stage 3 "Vile Black Crystal" * Great Wyrm: Final Episode, Stage 2 "Ruthless Cave" Category:Classes Category:Disgaea D2 Lists